The invention relates to a volume controlled tape end alarm for tape recorder.
In order to avoid the exertion of an excessive load on a tape feed mechanism, and to assure that information to be recorded will not be lost, it is desirable to provide a tape end warning signal, such as an audible alarm, whenever an end of tape condition occurs. Since an alarm of this kind can be entirely constructed as an electrical circuit, it can be advantageously constructed in a compact form.
However, when it is desirable to record secretly, it is necessary to avoid revealing the fact that the tape recorder is in operation. To this end, it is necessary to prevent the activation of the audible alarm. In the past, this result has been achieved by providing a switch associated with the earphone jack which operates to deactivate the alarm circuit when the earphone is used. The primary drawback of this arrangement is that an adaptor in the form of an earphone, or a dummy resistor corresponding to the earphone, must be inserted in the earphone jack to conceal the audible alarm. The adaptor must be carried about whenever the recorder is used, presenting an inconvenience.